


Secret Grief

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo de Escorpio detesta a Aiolia de Leo, pero el motivo es algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Grief

Su mano izquierda sostenía la adolorada quijada, masajeando al mismo tiempo y con lentitud el área que había impactado contra el puño crispado de Leo apenas segundos antes. Sin duda al día siguiente luciría una exquisita marca como recuerdo del mal temperamento de su compañero de armas; título que le confería con cierta suspicacia y renuencia, ambas nacidas de una situación quizás menos noble de lo que se hubiese permitido generalmente.  
  
La mirada turquesa del octavo custodio estaba cargada de ironía y mofa al mismo tiempo que se paseaba por la desordenada melena de aspecto cobrizo. Aiolia insistía en teñir su cabello de semejante modo, como si con eso pudiera cambiar las líneas firmes y rectas que definían su rostro, la forma de sus labios, el color de sus ojos o esa sonrisa que a veces era tan doloroso observar. Como si con cambiar el rubio por ese otro color pudiera negar a su hermano.  
  
Siempre que pensaba en Sagitario, algo en su interior se removía. No sabía si era incontenible furia o una melancolía sobrecogedora, quizás ambas. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a veces la crueldad con la que trataba a Leo derivaba más de su frustración ante el recuerdo de su hermano, que de una genuina aversión hacia el otro dorado. Los comentarios sarcásticos, las miradas cargadas de sorna y apenas disimulada desconfianza eran la única defensa que tenía para no irse encima de Aiolia.  
  
Sus ojos se estrecharon antes de permitir que sus labios esbozaran una de esas sonrisas que reservaba para el quinto custodio; después se inclinó hacia el frente, colocando su antebrazo sobre el hombro del otro, quien no tardó en tensarse ante el contacto.  
  
—Tu autocontrol deja mucho que desear, gatita.  
  
Antes de que el aludido pudiera arremeter en su contra, Milo simplemente se alejó comenzando su regreso hacia Escorpio sin prestar atención a los insultos y groserías que profería el otro ni sentir la satisfacción que hubiese esperado después de aquel encuentro violento entre ambos.  
  
En cuanto cruzó la entrada de su templo se dirigió a sus aposentos con los puños crispados y dientes casi rechinando ante la fuerza con que apretaba su mandíbula. Entrecerró los ojos antes de dirigir un golpe seco en una de las antiguas paredes de cantera, prestando nula atención al dolor y al hilillo carmín que comenzaba a correr por su mano. La visión se tornó en un conjunto de manchones y figuras difuminadas al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus orbes.  
  
En toda su vida, Milo nunca se había permitido ser débil, pues esa no era una opción para un niño huérfano. Desde muy temprana edad había aprendido que el mundo era cruel y que nadie vería por él desinteresadamente. Las lágrimas eran un lujo que no podía permitirse, y por ello podía contar el número de veces que había llorado con los dedos de una sola mano.  
  
Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, pero seis años atrás exactamente, Milo había llorado por tercera ocasión en su vida. En ese momento algo se había roto en él para siempre, y eso había sido probablemente su fe. Era difícil de explicar la razón por la cual esa experiencia había sido tan importante en su vida, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, podía admitir que desde el momento en que había llegado al santuario, Aiolos de Sagitario había sido una figura central en su vida.  
  
Para un niño solitario como Milo, la bondad del hermano mayor de Aiolia había sido algo inesperado. En un principio le había visto con suspicacia, esperando el momento en que Sagitario le pidiese algo o le demostrase sus verdaderas intenciones; en cambio, lo único que recibía de éste eran palabras amables, gestos de bondad y lo más valioso, risas. Hasta antes de conocer al mayor, Milo apenas había reído, pero con él, el sonido resonante de las risas había venido de forma natural. Su estancia en el santuario no hubiese sido la misma sin Aiolos ahí. Pese a ser evidente que su hermano menor era lo más importante en su vida, el guardián de Sagitario nunca le había hecho sentirse excluido.   
  
Por eso cuando había escuchado el llamado para capturar y dar muerte a Sagitario, acusado de traición; su mundo se había desmoronado casi al instante. Es noche no había hecho un genuino intento por encontrar al mayor, simplemente había vagado entre las ruinas más alejadas de los doce templos, recordando cada instante compartido con Aiolos. Cuando llegó a su templo se enteró de que finalmente habían encontrado a Sagitario y que éste había caído abatido en combate.  
  
En la soledad de su templo Milo se permitió las primeras lágrimas en años. Primero había sentido ira ante la traición y lo injusto que le parecía la situación. Por un momento deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño, una estúpida pesadilla que no tardaría en desaparecer. Pero después la pena había logrado superar otra emoción y las lágrimas se tornaron amargas y frías. Una y otra vez se repetía que debía parar; Aiolos había sido un compañero, pero también un traidor y la muerte de uno nunca debe ser llorada.  
  
Sin embargo las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas hasta que el cansancio había logrado dejarle inconsciente. Al día siguiente se había levantado con la firme intención de ignorar todo lo que había sucedido. Aiolos de Sagitario había sido un compañero de armas que les había traicionado y que al final había sido castigado como era pertinente. Su hermano ahora era una persona sospechosa, después de todo, la traición corría por sus venas. Aiolia de Leo sería constantemente vigilado y su presencia sólo sería tolerada mientras demostrara ser digno de ser el guardián de Leo.   
  
Quizás era injusto, pero incluso Milo estaba consciente de que la hostilidad dirigida al hermano de Sagitario no derivaba de las sospechas de traición. Se trataba de algo realmente sencillo y mucho menos noble, algo que le causaba repudio a sí mismo. Por mucho tiempo había tratado de negarlo, pero al final había admitido la derrota y había terminado por admitir la verdad. Milo detestaba a Leo porque, a diferencia de él, a éste le estaba permitido estar de luto por el fallecimiento de su hermano. Aiolia aún podía tener fe en él y nadie le criticaría, al menos no de frente.  
  
Mientras tanto, Milo tenía que lamentarse en la soledad de su templo la pérdida de Aiolos. El dolor y el llanto le estaban prohibidos, porque la muerte de un traidor no se lamenta; y Sagitario había sido uno. Poco importaba que hubiese sido el único que había hecho que se sintiera como en casa.  
  
Milo de Escorpio no se lamentaba nada en esta fecha, ni siquiera cuando lágrimas nuevas y frescas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pese a haber creído que de sus orbes no podrían brotar más de esas salinas traicioneras, ni siquiera cuando crispaba su mano en un puño al mismo tiempo que maldecía a Aiolia en el silencio de su soledad. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Estranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442290) by [A Schwärzung (hassliebe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung)




End file.
